Giftless
by lenaetv
Summary: A Kakashi X Sakura one-shot. Kakashi is flustered because one certain Pink-haired women forgot him on Valentine's day. Please Read and Enjoy! Rated T for minor bad language. really it's not that bad


AN: Just a short one-shot for Valentines Day. Enjoy!

* * *

Kakashi slammed his favorite book shut as he growled in anger. This year had to be his worst Valentines on record. It started out wonderful, really it did. Women were throwing themselves at him quicker then he could catch them. And he savored every single minute of it, making a mental note of the woman he could choose to take to the Festival.

He frowned at the thought. Because now the Festival was starting and he was dateless, currently sitting alone in his apartment. And he only has one person to blame for this. Sakura. If she would have just given him a gift like she gave every other man he wouldn't be in this predicament.

It started when he was happily carrying an arm full of gifts when he happened to run into Asuma and Ebisu. Both were savoring the homemade Swirled Fudge bars that Sakura had just given them. So at that moment, Kakashi got a little…..well you could say he became eager to find out what his delicious treat was going to be from his favorite little sweet maker. But he was patient, he didn't mind waiting.

Or at least that's what he thought. As the hours passed he learned that a many numerous men received something from the pink-haired women, Naruto got a bowl of Sweet Ramen. _It was Sakura's secret recipe, too_. Sasuke got Glazed Tomato Slices. Shikamaru had Chocolate Covered Marshmallows. _She even took the time to shape them like clouds. _Iruka was devouring a box of Chocolate Dipped Strawberries. _He even had white chocolate ones. _Both Gai and Lee got Honey Lemons. _Yet another delicious secret recipe. _Kiba had a pack of homemade jerky. _She even made special ones especially for Akamaru. _Shino had already eaten his, but he said it was the best caramel he ever had. _Hell she even made homemade chips for Choji._

He ran his hand through his disheveled hair, remembering how he pitiful he became because he began to feel left out. Really, how could she forget him? So by this time, he was out to find her hoping she had something special for him. Then, because of the unfortunate luck he seemed to have all day, he ran into Izumo and Kotetsu, only to learn that they too had received something. _Orange flavored Chocolate, that even looked like orange slices. _And then Neji showed up, he had chocolate covered caramels with nuts. But that didn't bother…..really it didn't.

Ok……..so he was really getting annoyed after this, he began to ignore all the women who were throwing themselves at him, forgetting all about finding his date for the festival, all because he wanted his gift from Sakura. Then, it finally seemed as if things were finally working with him instead of against him. Because as he turned the corner leading down main street, there Sakura stood smiling and…..giving a wrapped box to Genma. In one instant his world crashed around him.

"Damn it" He cursed out loud as he remembered waving to her when she looked his way. And all she did was wave and smile before heading in the opposite direction. He stood there dumbfounded. She really didn't have a gift for him. And for some reason, he was really depressed over it.

After that he had sulked all the way home, he had no desire to go to the festival. He had no desire to enjoy any of the other gifts he received from the countless women, which were currently piled high on his kitchen table. He stared blankly at them for a long moment. It was then he realized that he couldn't remember a name or even a face that belonged to one of the givers. These gifts meant absolutely nothing to him.

"Ok" He fell back onto the bed staring at the ceiling. "What did I do that might cause her to forget me? I don't think I've done anything to make her mad." His mind was whirling at this point seeking any logical answer to end his suffering. "And if she really had forgotten she would remembered after seeing me right? She would have rushed home to whip something up and get it to me as soon as possible, right?" Kakashi pondered that thought for a moment longer.

He covered his face with his arm and laughed. Now he made it sound like she should only be concerned about him, she should just spend all her time with him, that he should be the first one she should give something to on Valentines Day. But that's not what he wanted. His laughter slowly subsided as realization set in. He was wrong, that is exactly what he wanted. He wanted to be the only man in Sakura's life. But why now? Why didn't he realize it before?

He was around Sakura all the time. She was always dropping by, bringing him something good to eat because she said she had made too much. Or that time she found him a special edition copy of Icha Icha Paradise, that she refused to be paid back for. This one time she even stayed up all night to take care of him because he had too many drinks with Genma. So why, why hadn't he noticed before that he was starting to fall for her.

"Because she always just there." He answered his own question with a troubled sigh. His chest tightened as he realized he had missed his chance with her. Because right now she was probably looking absolutely gorgeous in her Kimono that her current date was having the honor of enjoying.

A reel of images flashed through his mind. As if all his memories of her were being played for him to make him suffer even more. She was always smiling; she always seemed to be there for him when he needed her to be. "No, I refuse to lose her now."

With that decided he jumped from his bed not even bothering to put his vest back on he headed for the door. Even if it was too late he had to try, no matter what he had to tell her how he felt. He swung his door open with a rage of new determination, but he stopped dead in his tracks and his heart almost stopped. "…..Sakura?"

She looked at him wide eyed with shock before realizing her hand was still floating in mid air ready to knock. She jerked her hand back blushing slightly from embarrassment. "Um…Hi…..I just……" She grew flustered when she glanced passed him, getting a glimpse of all the gifts he had received.

He glanced down noticing a small package clenched tight in her hands. _A gift? For me? _Suddenly a wave of hope washed over him. Maybe he wasn't to late after all. But he didn't stop at the package he had to take in a full view of her dressed in her red and green Kimono, he was right, she looked gorgeous.

"Here." She had a slight shake in her voice. "I'm sorry I didn't get it to sooner." She met his gaze with a half smile. "I hope to see you at the festival."

He took the package gently, as if whatever was inside might break from the slightest movement. Glancing down at the perfectly wrapped gift he closed his eyes thinking how stupid it was of him to think she could have forgotten her hearts too big for that. "Thank you" he whispered.

"Well I should get going then." She took a few steps backwards.

"Wait" Kakashi jerked his head back meeting her surprised look. "I…..I have something for you too."

She looked at him confused, but there was visible hope in her eyes. She waited for him to turn around, to retrieve some gift from within his apartment. But when he closed the distance between them her heart raced. She would have thought she was dreaming it wasn't for the proof of his lips covering hers and the warmth she felt as he wrapped his arms around her.

"You should have told me." He whispered as he rested his forehead against hers.

She gave a small laugh. "I didn't think you were that dense. Otherwise I would have."

Kakashi laughed and tightened his grip. Ok, so this Valentines Day was going to down in the records as the best one in history.

* * *

AN: There you go. Happy Valentines day everyone!! :) Please review. Luv Ya


End file.
